The present inventon relates to an improved portable power shovel. In the prior art, power shovels are, of course, well known, however, in most cases, power shovels are attached to large, heavy and cumbersome vehicles which may not be used in close quarters with any positive effect since they are not able to be driven to the locaion where digging is required. One example of an environment of use where it is difficult to use a vehicle mounted shovel is in basements where digging is required. Further, the evacuation of catch basins where large spills may occur is not normally possible through the use of a vehicle mounted shovel. Thus, a need has developed for a shovel which is not required to be mounted on a vehicle but which may be stabilized in a fixed position in close quarters and may thereafter be used to dig in an effective manner in such close quarters.
A further location where a vehicle mounted shovel is not practical is in an area where it is desired to dig a tunnel, however, the access location to the beginning of the tunnel is not large enough to accommodate vehicle mounted digging equipment.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,182 to Pomeret, et al. discloses a mechanical shovel which may be operated by a single man and which includes a boom which may be actuated by the user to lift and lower the shovel. While the Pomeret, et al. shovel is clearly portable, this is the sole aspect thereof which may be considered to be in common with the present invention since the Pomeret, et al. device does not have the same actuation means as that of the present invention nor may it be used with the forces applied thereto which may be present with the present invention due to the fact that the present invention may be fixedly secured to its surroundings through the use of the base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,796 to Ferwerda, et al. discloses a material moving device including a blade which may be selectively moved toward and away from the ground by a first hydraulic ram device and which may be pivoted upwardly and downwardly through the use of a second hydraulic ram device. Of course, while the actuation of the blade is at least generally related to that of the present invention, Ferwerda, et al. is not portable in the same manner as the present invention is portable and does not include the associated base portion to fixedly secure the shovel portion in position at the location where the digging is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,199 to Van Auwelaer discloses an earth moving vehicle which may be fixedly located with respect to a ground surface by legs. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,596 to Bacquie discloses an earth moving apparatus having a base described as ground anchorable. The present invention has been specifically devised to overcome the deficiencies of these types of devices since the present invention may be used in locations not accessible to inventions such a those disclosed by Van Auwelaer and Bacquie.